


Ever After

by R3DM00N



Series: The Lover's Series(Thilbo) [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Party, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DM00N/pseuds/R3DM00N
Summary: After the events on "Lover's curse", Bilbo and Thorin are ready to prepare their whole future together, finally able to be together and enjoy all the time they have with one another; starting of course with their weeding. And everyone know how those can go sometimes.UPDATE: (06/01/21)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: The Lover's Series(Thilbo) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931704
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more of a "what happened next" type of thing since the main goal of the "Lover's Curse" plot was breaking Thorin's curse and saving Middle Earth.  
> And since I didn't want to add even more chapters that didn't relate to the main plot, I'm writing this continuation of sorts.  
> This work will be focused on Thorin and Bilbo's relationship, their growth and whatever comes next for both of them. So I hope you guys enjoy it. ;)

First came a precious and powerful stone that drew the attention of many, then came a curse that ruined the life of those who lived at the Lonely Mountain; lastily, but not least, came a brave creature whose curiosity made him embark on the most unbeliavable journey of all.

This was the first time such a long period of peace had reigned over Middle Earth for as long as anyone could remember. 

The hobbits at the Shire walked under the sun, happy and unbothered, the elves hunted through the forests and Erebor was prospering after many years of silence from it's people and their king. 

All of that was thanks to a small halfling named Bilbo Baggins. 

A hobbit that had the courage to talk up to the king, be patient enough to listen and kind enough to forgive him, but most of all he was determined to fight for what was right despite the posibility of losing his own life or the person he loved. 

However, they didn't end up losing either and every person in Erebor could see how much love their King held towards the halfling as they watched both of them walk side by side through the valley, talking, smilling with the hobbit bashfully trying to hide his embarassement. 

How they helped and complimented each other, bringing out the best in each other, was endearing, making the dwarves grateful every day seeing Thorin so happy and their home prospering under their guidance. 

But then again, to get this far was much more complicated than they had expected and even so they remembered those moments with fondness despite the chaos of their so awaited day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannd~ WE ARE BACK BABY!!  
> Cause of course we are.   
> The first one is a short one, but there will be so much more to come! xDD  
> Who's ready?


	2. Blossoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where we left of on the Lover's curse. ;3

_**6 months before the big day.** _

The morning after their long awaited reunion... 

Bilbo's senses come back to him one by one and when he tries to turn around, he feels constricted by something. He forces his eyes open, finding a dark blue fabric in front of him and suddenly the memories of the night before come back to him. 

They hadn't done anything, they only slept next to one another. 

He struggles a little in Thorin's strong embrace trying to free himself a little from it; finally being able to take a look at the dwarves tender and peaceful sleeping face. 

It was strange, but at the same time it wasn't. His presence, his warmth, made Bilbo feel safe, in peace and loved; there was no mistaking that this wasn't a dream after all. 

Reassured, he snuggled closer to Thorin, his face much closer to the their chest as he listens to the soft hums his king softly breathed out. Bilbo giggled, realizing that, unlike the others, Thorin didn't snore as loudly and being able to learn something new about the person he loved, made Bilbo elated. 

Thorin grumbled, moving a bit while pulling the halfling closer until finally waking up, smiling down at Bilbo, practically hidden between his arms and gave him a peck on the top of his head. 

-Thorin? -Bilbo's voice comes out muffled. 

-Morning love. -Thorin replies softly. -Waking up with you between my arms like this is a miracle and a blessing. 

-H-How can you say something so embarrassing!? -Bilbo pulls himself away. 

Thorin chuckles, melting Bilbo's heart and he thinks he could hear and seen him smile like this for hours, how wonderful it would have been to keep him happy like this. 

-C-Come on. -Bilbo averts his eyes shyly, weakly pushing himself off of Thorin's grip. -We have to get up. 

The dwarf groaned in protest, his grip loosening as the hobbit got himself free and out of Thorin's arms, slowly sitting up on the bed, getting ready to change clothes. 

After a few more grumbling complains and a lot more pestering, Bilbo was able to convince Thorin to get up and change, something that caught the hobbit of guard for a moment as he took a peek of his King's body and ran off the room before he saw anything else, hearing Thorin laugh as he shut the door behind him and walked back to his old room where Frodo had slept. 

Bilbo quickly changed clothes putting one of the white shirts he had brought, brown pants and blue vest over it. Once he walked out and reached the stairs, Thorin was there waiting for him, dressed in a fine dark vest with a few silver trimmers with a grey shirt and dark pants; he smiled and offered a hand to Bilbo. 

When they reached the dinning room, Bilbo tried really hard to hold his laughter in as he saw Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Bombur's face, they frowned and groaned, holding their heads and rubbing at their temples. Even the food for their breakfast had been barely touched compared to how much they ate normally. 

With everyone barely being able to reply without a grimace of pain in their face, Bilbo and Thorin sat next to each other with Frodo glancing at them sheepishly, silently eating his food and Balin looking over them with a smile. 

-You two slept well? -he teases, giving a bit to his bread. 

-Perfectly. -Thorin replies without hesitation. 

-So what now? -Dwalin grumbles, giving up on his food. 

-What do you mean? -Thorin stares quizzically and sternly. 

-Are we going to tell everyone? Make a real celebration out of this? -Dwalin crossed his arms, leaned back into the chair. 

-There's no need for that. -Thorin frowned. 

-Don't say that Thorin. I think this would be a great opportunity to show our people that you are finally free from your curse. -Balin explained positively. -They've trusted you for all these years, I'm sure that this would renew their trust in you. You would also be able to make an official appearance in front of our other allies. They have been eager to meet you face to face since long ago. 

-Is there really a need for all of that? -Thorin groaned and sighed. -You have been delaying with them well enough so far. 

-You're still our King, Thorin. Even if you don't think so yourself. -Dwalin replies, scowling at him. 

-They are right Thorin. -Bilbo said, gently taking hold of his hand. -Making a celebration would- 

-Yes, yes. I heard them. -Thorin replies, upset. -deep sigh-So this is how is going to be? You trying to convince me, knowing I couldn't possibly refuse you? 

-What!? -Bilbo blushes, outraged. -No! Whatever you want, it's your decision to make! I'm not- 

-Fine! -Thorin interrupted him. -deep exasperated sigh- One. Week. 

-What? -Dwalin looks at him with surprise. 

-Give me, one week. And then you can throw the stupid celebration. -Thorin replied, defeated. 

-Yes! Fili, you know what that means, right? -Kili asks excitedly. 

-You know I do! -Fili replies. -We'll arrange tables and decorations! Frodo, you come with us. 

-Uncle, can I? -Frodo stands, excited. 

-sigh- Fine. But don't you two dare drag him out of the valley! -Bilbo warned sternly. -I don't want you running into something dangerous. 

-Promise! -Kili replied, already rushing out with his brother and Frodo. 

-I shall let the people know about it then. -Balin stands satisfied. 

-Let me help you spread the word. -Bombur offered following suit. 

-I'll have to make sure to send some invitations to our cousins and partners that live outside as well. -Balin said in deep thought. 

-You can hand those to me and I'll deliver them, Balin. I was thinking of paying them a visit anyway. -Dwalin says, walking right behind him. 

With the dwarves leaving one by one to start on their chores, the two of them are left alone, sitting on the grand dinning table in silence for a few moments, nervousness creeping up in Bilbo's chest. 

-Bilbo. -Thorin called softly. 

-Yes? -he replied, nervously. 

-Do you really think this celebration is worth it? -Thorin says, staring into his plate. 

-Of course it is. Why do you feel so uncertain about this? -Bilbo asks concerned. -You were always so sure of yourself before. 

-Before, I already knew what kind of reaction to expect once people saw me. But now... -Thorin replies, gripping tightly at Bilbo's hand. 

-Nonsense! -Bilbo replied firmly. -Once they realize you're the same as before on the inside, they will see you as I have since the moment I meet you. As a king who loves his kingdom and it's people, no matter what. 

Thorin smiles softly, grateful for Bilbo's words of encouragement, gently caressing with his fingers absent mindedly. 

-sigh- I just wish we could have more time for ourselves, before I had to share you with everyone else. -Thorin turns to him, gesturing to the outside. 

Seeing how different Thorin was acting, almost like a child, a little selfish about his own desires for once, Bilbo couldn't help but think it was a little endearing as he giggle while staring at him. 

-Well now. -Bilbo smiles, touching his cheek. -We still have a whole week before the celebration and even if we can't go outside together, I'm sure we can find other things to do together. 

-You do realize I'll have to oversee this whole matter as it procedes, right? -Thorin replies pessimistic and upset. 

-Even so, I'm sure whatever time we get, it will be worth it. -Bilbo said, giving him a kiss on his hand. -So why don't you show me how things have changed around here? 

Thorin smiles, they stand up and start walking hand in hand out of the dining room, feeling like a whole new branch of opportunities and lovely moments where to come from now on. 

-I'm curious to see if you have added anything to the library. -Bilbo said, starting to head that way. 

-T-the library? -Thorin stops in his tracks, dread in his face. 

-Thorin? Is something wrong? -Bilbo says, concerned. 

-It's nothing. I just- Haven't walked inside that room since... -he replies conflicted. 

-Oh. I'm sorry. -Bilbo says remorseful. -I didn't want to- 

-It's fine. -Thorin frowns, pale. -It's not your fault. We can go there if you like. 

-silence, deep thought- Maybe later. There are other things I'm more curious about. -Bilbo changes the subject, guiding Thorin the other way. -How about the garden? I can't wait to see how the seeds I planted there have flourish over the years. 

-The garden? -Thorin repeats, nervously. 

-Thorin. Please tell me you took care of it. Please tell you didn't neglect it? -Bilbo says, anxious. 

When Thorin struggled to respond, Bilbo got even more agitated, before he could even hear what the King had to say, the hobbit began to run upstairs with Thorin following closely behind. 

Even if it had been so long since Bilbo had walked those hallways, he masterfully darted from one hall to the next, reaching the door to the garden rather quickly, ignoring Thorin's calls completely. 

However, when Bilbo opened the door, what greeted him on the other side was completely different from what he had expected. Shielding his eyes from the light until he got used to it, the hobbit stared in awe when he realized the garden had become a small green house with short trees, green vines with small flowers blooming on them, climbing all the way to the top as they held tightly at the walls and flowers with bright and unique colors everywhere. 

-What? -Bilbo says softly, slowly looking around in awe. -Thorin, did you... 

-Whenever I had too much free time, I would come here. Kept myself busy so I wouldn't... -Thorin replies walking inside, glancing at Bilbo. -Think of you as much. 

With a tug in his heart, Bilbo rushed to reach and hug him tightly. 

-I missed you as well. -Bilbo whispered against his chest. -Even without my memories, I could tell there was something missing. It felt like a piece of me was missing. -he takes a step back, looking at Thorin's face. -So when I finally got them back... The first thing I wanted to do was come here and see you. I'm just sorry I didn't run fast enough. 

The smile on Bilbo's face was so apologetic and tender, there was so much honesty and longing in every word he spoke; Thorin gently caressed the hobbit's cheek and carefully place a kiss on his forehead. 

-I'm just glad to have you here with me now. -Thorin whispered softly. 

-Me too. -Bilbo replied tenderly. 

For the next few days, even if Thorin had to be consulted from time to time, getting busy with the decisions that he had to make regarding the celebration; Thorin would still make time for Bilbo. 

Sometimes, they would meet at the garden to have tea or take care of the plants together while sharing everything they had gone trough those 5 years apart; other times they would sit in the library to read together and sometimes they would cook together at the kitchen. 

Every moment was a bliss and everyone around them could see it, which made Balin extremely satisfied, seeing Thorin finally happy and enjoying his life like this again like was always meant to. 

But then again, nothing really stays peaceful for long in Middle Earth now, does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Who's ready for the next and FINAL chapter of these two?   
> Chapters will take a little longer to update since I haven't gone very far with the plot. ^^;;  
> Anyway... See you all whenever! ;3


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small celebration filled with drinks, laughter and dwarves as far as the eye can see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **UPDATE**  
>  No chapter next week.  
> I haven't written anything past this one and I'm kind of stuck on how to continue... -_-;;  
> Don't know when the next one will be,but I promise there is more. ;3  
> See you soon.

It was finally the end of the week, all the streets were decorated, people were already in a festive mood, eating and drinking all around with laughter and singing, everyone getting excited and curious to know what the announcement would be about, families from far and wide gathering and exchanging stories and memories as they waited.

-Why did I agree to invite so many people again? -Thorin complained, peeking through the closed window. 

-Are you nervous? -Bilbo said softly, smiling teasingly. 

-Kings don't get nervous. -Thorin replies, scowling, rolling his shoulder and adjusting his coat. 

-kisses his cheek- Don't worry. I'll be right here with you. -Bilbo smiled softly, softening his clothes. 

-Are you ready? -Balin peeks from the other side of the door. 

-deep breath- Ready. -Thorin replies. 

Balin walks back outside, standing at the top of the stairs, glances back at Kili and nods towards him, which he acknowledges and blows into a horn. The sound echoes loudly, slowly everyone gets silent, turning their heads turning towards Balin, paying attention to Balin's every word. 

-Family and friends, thank you for your patience and for your presense on this remarkable day. -Balin began to speak with confidence. - Most of you know that our king was under a curse that prejudice not only him, but over these past 5 years, we were able to start building up our kingdom once again in hopes to restore it to it's former glory. 

A few people cheer and clap in agreement with enthusiasm. 

-We have to thank all of those who put their time and efforts into aiding us into making what you see before us into a reality. -Balin continues, excitedly. - But this celebration isn't only for us to display our progress so far.-a few people laugh and clap. -This celebration is to welcome someone you all have been extremely eager to meet for over the years. Please welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain and our King under the mountain! 

The doors open, Thorin walks out wearing a crown on top of his head, a dark blue fine tailored coat with silver trims, dark pants his sword sheathed and hanging by his waist, a dark cloak falling over his shoulders adorning a small patch of grey fur around his neck and dark boats. 

Thorin walks a few steps out, standing next to Balin that watches him with pride as he takes his place to address the crowd in front of him, a little over 100 dwarves watching him with Bilbo standing right behind him wearing a white shirt with a blue bow tie, a brow vest and pants, nervously glancing towards Thorin. 

There's a brief moment of silence before everyone starts cheering, punching at the tables with a lot of strength without any rhythm as they begin shouting Thorin's name. 

-YES! THORIN! 

-LONG LIVE OUR KING! 

-CHEERS AND PROSPERITY FOR EREBOR! 

Bilbo stares in awe as Thorin's face remains stern, but there's just a slight change as he raises hi chin up, his chest sweeling with pride. He unshieved his sword, raising it towards the sky and screamed, others joining after him, the energy was almost paralyzing as it sent goosebumps down Bilbo's spine. 

-My people! -Thorin roared loudly, getting everyone's attention rather quickly. - There are not enough words to say how grateful I am you still welcome me as your king after so many years locked inside, drowning in my own self pity and blaming everyone around for my circumstances. 

"I have made many mistakes over the years, but I promise I'll spend every day my life trying to make up for all of it!" 

There is another round of cheers, applauses and unrhythmic banging on the tables with ale spilling from their cups as they hit it against one another, Bilbo watching all of it while smiling with pride. 

-However, there is someone else I must thank today! This person came into my life rather unexpectedly, many years ago. -Thorin continued. -I thought I would never seen them again, but they returned to me after 5 years! He was kind and patient, almost to a fault. He stuck to his ideals like no other, inspiring me to own up to my mistakes and make things better! He was the one who broke my curse and he is the most important person I have ever meet! 

Bilbo is stunned and before he could do or say anything, Thorin turns towards him, grabs him by the wrist and pulls him closer to him, holding him by the shoulders. 

-This is the person who saved me! The person who owns my heart! -he announces, turning to Bilbo. -I know this might seem sudden, but I can't see myself without you at my side. -he kneels, pulling out a golden ring. 

-Is that? -Bilbo stutters, surprised and overwhelmed. -When did you...? 

-I had help. -Thorin replied softly. 

Stunned and confused, Bilbo glances past Thorin to find Balin grinning from ear to ear, eyes glistening with tears while Fili and Kili giggled quietly to one another with Frodo still standing, mouth agape towards them, face completely flushed. 

-Bilbo Baggins, would you give me the honor of becoming my partner? -Thorin asked 

-giggle- You're unbelievable. -Bilbo's eyes start to fill up with tears. -Of course I accept. 

Thorin smiles, looking tenderly at the hobbit before him as he gently slips the golden band in his right ring finger, slowly standing up to kiss Bilbo's face as there's a new burst of loud cheers startles them both out of their own world, as they nervously and sheepishly look towards the crowd that congratulate them. 

Frodo comes crashing into his uncle's chest, almost knocking the air out of Bilbo's chest, grinning from ear to ear, tears in his eyes while he hugs his uncle tightly with Balin and the others following suit. 

-No more formalities lads! Let's truly enjoy this celebration, shall we!? -Thorin shouts, raising his fist into the air triumphantly. 

There are roars of agreement all around as he watches another 4 barrels of ale and bottles of old wine they promised to open only when the occasion asked for it, being brought by Glóin and Dwalin that are getting ready to keep the celebration going till everyone drops to the ground completely wasted. 

Both Thorin and Bilbo are dragged to the middle of it all, as the guests start to shake their hands, congratulate them, give them both way to hard pats on their backs and hugs, offering drinks left and right, even some went as far as to thank Bilbo for helping their King break his curse. 

In the middle of all the commotion, they get separated from one another, Bilbo beginning to feel just a little more overwhelmed than before, manages to slip off to find a quiet place, just a little ways away from the celebration, watching his friends dance and drink. 

-There you are. -called a voice softly. 

Bilbo turns around as he watches Thorin, without the cape or the crown, walk towards him, tenderly staring back as he approaches, holding a mug of ale in one hand. 

-Sorry. I needed a moment to breath. -Bilbo says, sheepishly. 

-laughs -They are a handful, aren't they? -Thorin smiled brightly. -It'll take time to get used to it, but I assure you... They are good folk. 

-I'm sure they are. -sigh- What I'm concerned is how they view me. -Bilbo confessed, fidgeting with his fingers. -You made it seem like I was the only one responsible for all the good you have accomplished so far. 

-As modest as always I see. -Thorin sits closely next to him. 

-Thorin. -Bilbo called in reprimand. -I'm serious. I'm only a hobbit! I don't hold the power or the answers to anything. 

-But you do. -Thorin said with conviction, trying to comfort him. -I wanted to change because you showed me what I did wrong and called me on it. You saved Kili's life, risking your own and now... After I thought there would be a chance that I might never see you again; you come back and break my curse. 

"You surprised me in so many ways, from the very beginning and I'm lucky to have you at my side now. I'll never be able to repay whichever Gods were merciful enough bestow upon us." 

Bilbo stares at Thorin's eyes for a moment, bathing in his undying sincerity as he reaches out to gently touch his cheek, to which the dwarf gladly accepts as he leans into the touch lightly, before Bilbo moves Thorin's hair out of the way and the hobbit lays his head on his king's shoulder, his eyes turning back towards the festivities. 

-I am honored you see me that way Thorin. -he says softly, melancholy. -I just hope to live up to your expectations. 

-You don't have to live up to anything. -Thorin replies, leaning his head on top of Bilbo's. -You have already surpassed then long ago. 

He smiles feeling a little less anxious, leans closer to Thorin, closing his eyes for a moment, letting himself enjoy his presence and warmth, hearing the music and laughter, remembering everything they went trough just to get here while he tried to drink a bit of what he had been offered by Thorin. 

The thing about Bilbo and ale is that, contrary to dwarves that can drink at least 2 whole barrels of ale and still stand, he had never really drank that much to begin with, so it was truly no surprise when Bilbo was already feeling in a bit of a daze after drinking a whole cup. 

Seeing this, Thorin toke the opportunity to retire early with him since he didn't like and wasn't used to interacting with this many people for long periods of time. It had been years since Thorin had to talk to half as many; not that Thorin wasn't grateful for all of those present, it was rare for all of those dwarven families to gather like this, but honestly, he had quite enough of it for one night. 

Thorin holds Bilbo carefully in his arms, bridal style, while the halfling unconsciously holds tightly around the dwarf's neck, a few dwarves glancing and smiling warmly towards the couple as Thorin slowly walked by. 

-What is this!? Your bride is already out cold? -laughed a ruff looking dwarf with redhead, full beard and rosy cheeks. 

-It appears so. -Thorin replied with a courteous smile. -I must apologize, but me and my bride will retire early. But all of you are welcome to enjoy the rest of the evening however you like. 

-You can count on that! -another older dwarf with dark hair replied raising his mug. 

As he walked towards the palace, slightly bowing at everyone who greeted him as he walked by, Thorin listened to Bilbo's soft mumbles and incoherent words as he slowly climbed up the stairs towards his room. 

Thorin carefully placed Bilbo on the bed, but the halfling groaned not letting go of him. 

-Don't... -Bilbo mumbled. 

-Go to sleep. You're safe. -Thorin whispered trying free himself from Bilbo's grip. 

-Thorin. -Bilbo called softly, opening his eyes. 

-I'm here. What's wrong? -he says, gently caressing Bilbo's face. 

-Don't go. Stay with me. -Bilbo pleaded, falling asleep, a tears streaming down his face. 

Surprised by his honesty and eagerness, Thorin smiles softly at him, gently brushing his thumb along his cheek, weeping the tear away as Bilbo tried to blink away the drowsiness still holding tightly to Thorin's clothes; he carefully peels off his boots and coat before climbing into bed next to Bilbo with the hobbit nuzingly on his neck and holding him closer. 

Thinking that this was how his future would be like from here on out made Thorin feel extremely blissful as he smiled and slowly drifted into sleep while holding tightly to Bilbo's warmth. 

The next morning, Bilbo woke up feeling completely mortified by his behavior the previous night, even more so when the guests would tease both of them about it, which didn't help with the halfling's embarrassment. 

-Did you enjoy yesterday's celebration lad? -Balin asked during breakfast. 

-I-I would say they were a little more than what I was expecting. -Bilbo replied bashfully. 

-chuckles- Don't worry about it lad. It can be a little to much at first, but you'll get used to it with time. I promise. -Balin replied grinning from ear to ear. 

-I don't mind them, but I don't think I'll ever get used to drinking. -Bilbo confessed gawky. 

Everyone laughs a little at that, Dwalin and Bombur giving little pats on his back since they were the closest to Bilbo. 

-Well now. That is acquired taste, isn't it? -Dwalin laughs. 

-Exactly! You can take your time with it. -Glóin complemented. 

-And I guess you'll have plenty of it because of this celebration. -Kili teased, giggling with Fili. 

-What do you mean? -Bilbo asked curious. 

-Ah lad, when dwarves decide to celebrate, the party can go on for days. -Balin replied bashfully. -Especially if there is family involved. 

-We ought to gather our clans like this more often. -Glóin grinned mischievously. -I had one of the best arm wrestling matches ever with one of our distant cousins. 

-Worry not. They will gather again soon enough, isn't it right Thorin? -Balin smiled knowingly. -As soon as you decide the date of your ceremony, the clans will celebrate your reunion even more. 

-A date... -Thorin repeated, thoughtfully. -How about at the end of the month? 

-The end of the month!? -Bilbo repeated shocked. 

-Is there something wrong? Do you not wish to be bound together as quickly as possible? -Thorin said softly, holding Bilbo's hand, pleadingly. 

-I-it's not that I don't want it, but... This kind of thing needs to a lot of planning and- Bilbo stuttered, gradually blushing furiously with each word. -Besides... I always wanted to make everything perfect for when I marry the person I love. -the last words come out as a whisper. 

-As you wish then. -Thorin smiles with affection, gently placing a kiss between the knuckles of Bilbo's hand. -When do you wish it to be then? 

-T-That... How about 3 months from now? -Bilbo suggests, shyly. -By then I think we'll have had plenty of time to invite everyone and finish with preparations. 

-Very well then. 3 months from now it is. -Thorin agreed, announcing to the table. 

-With all this time, we can visit the my home together. 

-That's a lovely idea lad. -Balin smiled. -You two ought to spend more time together with one another. Away from duty or any distractions before the big day. 

-Distractions you say? -Thorin smirks, playfully. 

-Well, if that is settled... Let's continue our celebration shall we!? -Kili raised his glass excitedly. 

Just like Balin had said, the festivities lasted for another 2 days, with lots of drink, stories of war and childhood or news from the other clans being traded all around, laughter echoing through the air as Bilbo got know the few that were closest to Thorin and the others at Erebor. 

At the morning of the third day, when the dwarves began to pack their things slowly dispersing and leaving, after receiving the news that the wedding would take place in 3 months, a few families decided they would stay at the outskirts of town with their camp while working all around for coin at other places nearby as they searched for gifts for the couple or helped in any way they could with the celebration. 

Bilbo was grateful for what they were offering and began to take a few meters at his own hand concerning the first preparations. The invitations where the first to be made and delivered properly before everyone left and now all that he had to do was find those who weren't there, which would be a little but of a challegend. 

However, the solution to part of that problem came when Frodo saying he would return to the Shire, concerned everyone would be worried about them, offered to deliver the invitations to their wedding. 

-I know it's a little much to ask this of you, but... -Bilbo stuttered, handing over 3 closed envelops -You will be passing very close by Mirkwood on your back so be sure to return the horse we borrowed and deliver these 3 invitations. 

-I will. Leave it to me. -Frodo smiled confidently. 

Bilbo got a little sorrowful with his departure, even if he understood and was content to let him leave with Dwalin that had offered to accompany the young hobbit back home, the halfling couldn't help but worry about his nephew travelling without him. 

-Have a safe trip. Be careful on your back and don't linger to long in one place. -Bilbo warned, concerned. -Don't let your cousin Lobelia into the house. She always tries to steal the silverware. 

-Don't worry Uncle. I'll be fine. -Frodo reassured. -Master Dwalin is with me and besides, you will visit the Shire before the wedding right? We'll see each other again. I promise. 

With a resilient sigh, Bilbo watched them leave for a moment, Thorin by his side, wishing and hoping they would find their way safely.


	4. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a summary!   
> LOL. I have been away for too long! xDD

For the next month, Bilbo got extremely busy trying to search and gather as many things as possible for their wedding and Thorin handling as many things at Erebor to free himself to help with whatever preparations he could.

However, when Thorin tried to get together with Bilbo, the halfling would apologetically and hastily excuse himself to take care of other business, given them only dinners to spend next to each other as Bilbo would fall asleep immediately after laying in bed. 

On the first week of the second month however, worried about how much the hobbit had been working, to the point of complete exhaustion by the end of the day, frustrated with his behavior, after Thorin finished with his tasks for the day, he stride straight towards Bilbo and held him tight by his wrist. 

-Come with me. -he said in lower tone. 

-W-wait! Thorin!? -Bilbo protested, being dragged away. -Let go! I still have- 

No matter how much he struggled or asked for an explanation, Thorin's grip was unbreakable and relentless as he dragged Bilbo upstairs, threw him inside the bedroom, locking the door behind as he pinned the halfling against the wall. 

-Argh! Thorin!! What are you doing!? -Bilbo said, trying to push him away. 

-That what I want to know. -Thorin glared at him. -Why do you keep avoiding me? What have you been doing until late that drains you so? If this is all for the wedding, than I do not want it anymore! 

-No! You're wrong! -Bilbo answered, desperately. -I-It's not for the wedding. I-it's... -looks away, taking a deep breath. -You have to promise not to laugh. 

-No matter what it might be, I'll not laugh. -Thorin replied sincerely. 

-deep breath-I was... I asked the others to teach me about your home. -Bilbo confessed, sheepishly. -Even if you said I didn't had to do anything; that I was enough. I still wanted to become someone able to stand by your side no matter what. 

As he says that, Thorin loosens his grip around his wrist, walking one step away from Bilbo as he looks at him with awe and guilt. He had doubted him, again. 

-I'm... I'm sorry. I've hurt again with my doubt and possessiveness. -Thorin says softly, staring down at his hands. -You just seemed so... Distant. 

-sigh- It's ok to have doubts Thorin. -Bilbo replied, taking hold of his hands. -But you have to stop thinking I'm going to run away. I'm not yours to lock away and kept inside. I have the rights to my own thoughts and things I wish to do or place I wish to go. 

Thorin doesn't say anything back, he keeps his head low, frowning at the floor, simply listening, unable to think of anything to defend himself. Not like he actually wanted to, since all of what Bilbo was saying was the truth. 

-But that doesn't mean I don't want to share everything with you. -Bilbo places his forehead against Thorin's. -I want to share all my experiences with you and I want you to do the same. That's what it means to be together. This is what marriage is supposed to be. 

-Bilbo... -Thorin says softly, raising his head a little. 

-I'm still not sure if I want to "rule" by your side here, but I know I want you. By my side, no matter what. -Bilbo confessed, blushing. -I just wanted to be prepared for it. 

-You are truly... -Thorin pulls him closer and hugs him tightly. -You keep proving me wrong, time and time again. How could I've been so lucky to have meet you? 

-Guess we were both lucky to find one another. -Bilbo replies, grinning against his shoulder. 

-I'm sorry I doubted you. -Thorin says, stepping back to look at his eyes. 

-I'm sorry too. I should have told you what I was planning. -Bilbo smiled apologetically. -How about we learn together? I'm sure I have learned things not even you know about the Erebor from before your time. 

-laughs- I bet you do. -Thorin smiles tenderly, gently touching Bilbo's face. -And anything to spend more time with you. 

With the misunderstanding cleared, things got much easier for Bilbo moving forward as Thorin made sure to stop him from working to hard since he didn't seem to listen to anyone or anything else once he started to read. 

Outside however, as they walked side by side around the village, talking earnestly amongst themselves, smiling as they exchanged affectionate glances at one another. or "discreetly" holding hands, it was plainly obvious to everyone who watched them that they loved one another very deeply. 

Now that they had a little more free time, they were spotted very easily as they would offer help to the locals -harvesting food or crafting materials, which was very much appreciated. 

One time they got caught by one of the younger dwarves that were in charge of organizing groups of people to gather things for the celebration; when she passed in front of the library in search for either of them, the young darwf girl caught her king sleeping in the halfling's lap while he read. So when she ran out of the palace, blushing furiously, word got around pretty quickly about what she had saw. 

Bilbo blushed furiously once he learned about the story going around, but Thorin didn't mind at all since, without him realizing at least, the halfling was also caught asleep leaning against Thorin's shoulder a few times after drinking tea together. 

Time went by much faster then they had expected as they enjoyed their moments together and soon the first week of the third month was upon them. 

As Bilbo had promised to Frodo, he and Thorin packed all the essentials, entrusted a few Erebor affairs to others, said their goodbyes and began their journey towards the Shire. 

They manage to stay out of sight from most of the dangers along the way, sleeping "comfortably" inside caves or small coves, with Bilbo telling all sorts of stories about the life he had led in the past, the few things he hadn't talked about yet and about his family. 

As they approached the fields of Bree, Thorin began to get nervous even if the scenery around him was breath taking, the king fidgeted while walking a few steps behind Bilbo as he brought the hood of his cloak up. 

-Thorin? What's wrong? -Bilbo asked. -Come on. We are almost there. 

-I just don't want to scare them. -Thorin said sheepishly. 

-You're not going to scare anyone. -Bilbo smirked. -They haven't meet a dwarf before, but you're not as different as you think from us. So don't worry to much. 

Thorin relaxes visibly, Bilbo smiles fondly as he reached out to lace their fingers together and guide his soon-to-be husband towards the Shire. 

As the houses began to come into view, Thorin was awestruck for a moment by the beauty in their simplicity, cheerfulness and the bright colors all over; laughter all over as small hobbits jumped all over the meadow with kites and other toys. 

Thorin could clearly imagine it Bilbo as a small halfling playing among the fields with the other children, happily climbing trees and flying kite. That little image put him in a good mood, warming his heart as he smiled at the scenery in front of him. But then again... He knew it wasn't like that. 

-It took us sometime to get here, but... I'm glad the children can experience this rather than living underground in fear. -Bilbo said, wistfully. 

-I'm proud of everything you did here. I just hoped you could have lived like this in your childhood. -Thorin replied wishful. 

-I don't regret the way I grew up, but I am glad I could provide a better future for everyone here. -Bilbo said with a soft smile. -Come. Let me show you my home. 

Seeing all the love reflected on the halfling's eyes, Thorin took a deep breath and let himself be guided through the path into the small town, the breeze and the sun carissin their skin and the gentle squeeze of Bilbo's hand, helped him feel welcome. 

As they walked, soon Thorin realized how loved Bilbo truly was. All of those who caught sight of him, smiled, warmly greeting him; a few tried to approach them, but as soon as they caught a glance at Thorin they would stop on their tracks and simply gawk and whisper from afar. 

Thorin tugged on his hood, pulling it over his head to hide his face, walking in pace with Bilbo, carefully and calmly taking his surroundings, basking in the sensations that almost overwhelmed him. Everything was so different from Erebor and yet, so similar in a way. 

-There it is! Bag end. -Bilbo said enthusiastic. 

The house, like all the other, was built within a small hill, round widows and a round green door being framed in the greenery where small flowers of all colors growing in his porch. 

The place gave this warm and welcoming air as Thorin followed the hobbit up the stairs. Bilbo knocked smiling. 

-Uncle! -Frodo opened the door, giving him a hug. 

-laugh- Good to see again lad. How are things here? -he asked walking inside. 

-Same as usual? -Frodo shrugged, letting them in and closing the door. -Cousin Lobelia tried to get in a few times, but I keep her off the property as you asked. 

-Good boy! -Bilbo praised placing his bags on the ground. -You recall Thorin, yes? 

-Good to have you here sir. -he offered his hand- Welcome to Bag End. 

-Glad to be here. -Thorin shakes his hand. 

-If I knew you would be arriving today, I would've prepared something for the both of you. -Frodo said apologetic. 

-Don't worry to much about us. We'll eat whatever is in the kitchen and rest for the day. -Bilbo explained dismissively. -It has been quite the journey. 

-I can imagine. -Frodo sighed recalling the way back with Dwalin. -Oh, right! I was able to deliver the invitations as you asked. 

-Truly? -Bilbo asked excited. 

-Yes. It was the first I was taken inside an elven palace, but... Master Thranduil was very courteous and welcoming even! He insisted we spent a night, but Master Dwalin refused and we left soon after I delivered the message. 

-chuckles- Don't mind Dwalin. He and I still distrust the elves very deeply. -Thorin explained with a frown and a disdainful grin. 

-And I'm thankful you let me invite them, despite feeling like that. -Bilbo announced with a triumphant smile. 

-I knew you would never forgive me if I said otherwise. -Thorin grumbled as he watched Bilbo walking into another room. 

-I'm glad we are on agreement then. -Bilbo shouted from the other room. 

-Uncle, do you need help with something? -Frodo said, peeking into the room. 

-Could you guide Thorin into the kitchen and start preparing our meal? -Bilbo asked. -I'll prepare our things so we can rest later. 

-Alright. Follow me Master Thorin. -Frodo called walking in. 

-Just Thorin is fine. -Thorin said following. 

With Thorin and Frodo on the kitchen, Bilbo got some time to clean a few things off, pushing furniture around to make space for an improvised bed on the floor of his room. 

He stared at his handwork for a good amount of time, feeling like there was something missing, but he couldn't really place what it was. There was plenty of pillows and blankets to make things comfortable for him since he couldn't possibly let Thorin sleep on the ground. 

Whatever it was, Bilbo quickly dismissed as he smelled something delicious being prepared on the kitchen and rushed out as soon as his nephew announced everything was ready. 

They ate together, with Frodo and Bilbo sharing a few small tales of their lives together on the Shire from the moment his nephew arrived at this doorstep till a few months before Balin's last visit before Bilbo got his memories back. 

Thorin listened patiently, paying attention to every word, taking all of it in and making it his own. Keeping every detail in a small corner of his heart where all the other detail about Bilbo was carefully placed and treasure. 

-I recall the story of you watching the sunset and the starts on the top of tree. -Thorin commented, glancing lovingly at him. 

-chuckle- That's an old story. But I believe I know where that tree might be right now. -Bilbo replied thoughly. 

-I would love to see it tomorrow. If you'll have me. 

-As soon as we finish greeting everyone, we can go watch it together. -Bilbo smiled at the thought. 

-I bet everyone is already talking about the mysterious figure you brought along with you Uncle. -Frodo mocked, chuckling. 

-Mysterious figure? -Thorin repeated curious. 

-You covered yourself with the black hood so well, it was hard to notice what or who you were! -Frodo announced. -If I didn't know any better, I would think something had happened and you were a wolf again or something. 

-Frodo. -Bilbo reprimanded. 

-S-Sorry. 

-I don't care what others think of me. -Thorin sighs, taking hold of Bilbo's hand. -I just hope I didn't cause you any trouble. 

-Nonsense! I don't care what they think of me at this point. I'm a bloody Baggins! -Bilbo announce proudfully. -They already thought me weird since I was young. It's too late now for them to think otherwise. 

-Good to know I'll marry into the right family then. -Thorin grinned. 

They smiled to one another while Frodo watched with delight to see his uncle shining with happiness compared to how he looked when he came to live with him all those years; the love he felt for that dwarf reflected on the King's eyes as well. 

-How long are you planning on staying? -Frodo asked excited. 

-About a week or so. There are a lot of people I'm sure will want to talk my ears off while we stay and... -Bilbo glances outside. -There are many things I would like show Thorin. 

-I'm glad to hear that. Well... I'll leave you two to rest for the evening then. -Frodo stands up. 

-Where are you going? -Bilbo questioned. 

-I'll ask Sam to stay at his place for the week. You two enjoy your rest. -Frodo left, beaming with happiness and embarrassment. 

-Frodo!! -Bilbo said flustered. 

Frodo giggled as he walked out the door, leaving Bilbo exasperated with Thorin laughing at how easily embarrassed his halfling got. 

They enjoyed a few more moments with one another, Bilbo showing him around the house, telling small stories about the few things he had from his childhood, things he never thought he would be able to tell Thorin. Just having him here, at his side, that void in his life finally filled. 

He never felt so happy and soon they would be able to enjoy on that happiness together. 

As it got late, they decided to retire to the bedroom Bilbo had prepared for them that evening, the exhaustion of their trip and the feeling of warm food in their bellies bringing the drowziness of sleep for them both. 

For the next few days, Bilbo walked all over The Shire, visiting places he liked, eating and buying things with Thorin while introducing him to the people and his family. Everyone is very surprised and excited to meet Thorin, but there are those that look at him with suspicion and don't approach. 

It's a little sad to see how people can be rude to Thorin like that even after Bilbo assured them he wasn't harmful. 

But what hurt the most were the looks some of the folk gave them both when they walked hand in hand through the streets, the whispers that reached their ears as they passed by, things that Bilbo thought he would never hear from those he had lived with for such a long time as they reached his place. 

-How dare they!? -Thorin said, slamming his fist against the table in frustration. 

-Thorin, calm down. -Bilbo asked calmly. 

-How can you ask me to calm down? -Thorin turned, scowling at the window. -It would've been fine if they talked badly about me, but how could they say anything about you!? 

-If they had said anything about you, I wouldn't be fine with it. -Bilbo walked towards him. 

Thorin knew he was right, that was proof enough that they shared the same views and concerns about one another. He was unable to say anything, unable to completely look at Bilbo's eyes as the other approached him and held his hands. 

-When I realized what my feelings for you meant, I struggled a great deal to accept it. -Bilbo explained. -I felt so lost at what I should do with myself. Scared that of what you might think if you ever realized I was looking at you like that. 

"Wondering if my feeling would be enough to free you from your torment. I took so long to finally allow myself to embrace what I felt, but in the end... I took to long to express them and things turned out like that. 

The time I spent not remembering, unaware of what I had lost, just gave me even more confirmation that what I feel towards you is the absolute truth and there is nothing and no one that could ever change that." 

-How did you mature so much without my knowledge? -Thorin smirked, pressing his forehead against Bilbo's. -Will you not regret it? 

-Never. -Bilbo replied, confident. -As long as I have you at my side, I can face anything. 

-laugh- So you also have the fire of courage burning inside you now? 

-Well... I'm still afraid of a few things, but even I have things I can defeat on my own. -Bilbo confessed, embarrassed. 

-I'm glad this side of hasn't changed my " _taerin_ ". -Thorin said, tenderly. 

-" _Taerin_ "? -Bilbo asked. 

\- My love. -Thorin whispered against his ears. 

With his face, surely burning from embarrassment, Bilbo was unable to react when Thorin stole a tender kiss from his lips. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough to set the halfling's heart ablaze, making him incapable of sleeping soundly that night. 

The next few days went on without much disturbance, even if the eyes of many were upon them, they enjoyed many moments wondering around, eating, sitting side by side under the sun in the Shire. 

Then came the last night. 

For Bilbo's surprised, a few neighbors and members of his family had organized a small farewell party. Many didn't know when he would return or if he would return at all to Bag End, so they wanted to make it a big celebration. 

The halfling was a little uncomfortable, he wasn't one to enjoy big celebrations like this with other halflings, especially if he wasn't expecting one at all; but he gave in and joined the celebrations along side with Thorin. 

It had been a night full of songs, laughter, good food and drinks all around; with drunken pleas from his cousin to return silverware that wasn't hers, off pitched sing along and many tales of things Bilbo could hardly remember from his childhood. 

And so, before they left on the next morning, Bilbo was sure to invite his family to the weeding that was to come. 

-A wedding!? -his mother said, excited. 

-But how are we to get there? -his uncle said worried. 

-Wouldn't it be dangerous for us to travel there? -his father chimed in. 

-Not at all. I could ask Master Thranduil to offer shelter and guide you all the rest of the way there if you like. -Bilbo offered. 

-And I can guide all of you trough the path I took when Uncle took me there for the first time. -Frodo reassured them. 

With a small discussion back and forth, Bilbo manage to reassure his relatives that it would be alright to attend if they wanted to. 

-My boy. -his mother said, teary eyed. -Look how you've grow. 

-Thank you for everything. -Bilbo said, hugging her tightly. 

-I'm proud of you son. -his father said, giving a reassuring squeeze on his shoulders. -If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, you hear? 

-I'll remember that. -he smiled and hugged him. 

With tearful goodbyes and promises of seeing one another again, Thorin and Bilbo set off to return to Erebor, the exciting promise of what was to come just a mere month away now. 

As they travel back, enjoying a little more time alone together, the scenery and nearly having to fight a couple of trolls that where passing through the mountain path not very far from Mirkwood forest. 

It happened during the night, it had become colder than usual during that time of the year so they had a small fire going as they slept next to one another to preserve warmth; suddenly, as the fire died down, Bilbo was startle awake by the sound of rocks falling. Such sound wasn't uncommon in the mountains, but this time it had been much louder and much closer than he expected. 

Before he could say anything however, maybe try to awake his companion, Thorin was already awake and alert, glaring into the dark after swiftly killing their fire. For long periods of time, they set in the dark in silence, anxiety taking over as the sounds of heavy footsteps rumbled the cave, making small stones fall and roll around inside their refuge. 

All to soon the footsteps seemed to fade into the distance, away from where they were headed. When Bilbo peaked outside, he saw , in the midst of the mountain path morning fog, two huge silhuetes slowly disappearing into it. 

With a sigh of relief, Bilbo urged them to leave immediately since they were awake and it was most certain they wouldn't be able to fall sleep again after that near encounter. 

As they approached Mirkwood forest they made a stop to the palace where Bilbo was able to talk with Thranduil very briefly about the possibility of his family stopping by. 

-No need to worry Mister Baggins. It would be my honor to host and guide your family towards the event. -Thranduil replied politely. 

-Thank you Your Majesty. -Bilbo said slightly bowing. 

-chuckle- I think there is no need for such formalities between us anymore, don't you agree? -Thranduil asked, accompanying him to the door. -Very soon you'll also be royalty, no? 

-No, no! Even after I marry Thorin that wouldn't make me royalty at all! -Bilbo replies stuttering. -I still have a long away to go before I can call myself royalty. 

-Spoken like a true king. 

Bilbo then walked out of the palace to meet up with Thorin that had decided to wait outside, no matter if the elves had helped them during that fateful battle all those years ago, the dwarf King still held a small form of distrust and resent towards them, something that Bilbo didn't bother to fix since this was an issue best resolved on his own terms. 

After that and despite the close call with the trolls, the rest of the trip was rather uneventful and once they arrive at Erebor, they were immediately pounced by their friends that quickly pulled them apart to start the preparations for their big day that was to approach. 

It was rather endearing that their friends were just excited about their union as they were, maybe even more so as they planned every single detail along with Bilbo and Thorin 3 weeks in advance to the event. 

Because of the many questions, details and opinions they had to give about what they would like for their ceremony, most of the time Bilbo and Thorin only saw each other during meals and at night as they headed straight to bed completely exhausted by the numerous tasks they had to fulfill, including taking care of affairs related to the kingdom of Erebor. 

Bilbo also took the opportunity to request Balin's help during that chaotic time to study. 

-Study lad? -Balin asked as he walked by his side. 

-I feel unprepared to be by Thorin's side. -Bilbo confessed crestfallen. -I wish to be able to help him in whatever way I can. Be it by ruling at his side or coming for strategies to protect everyone or even to better their lives in Erebor. I wish to be someone he can relay on when things get overwhelming. 

-I see. -Balin smiled fondly. -Very well then. It will be my honor to aid with this, Your majesty. 

-D-Don't call me that! I'm not royalty. -Bilbo replied, embarrassed. 

-But you'll be soon. And I couldn't imagine anyone better than you to stand by Thorin's side Bilbo. -he said, giving a gentle squeeze to his shoulders. -Come, lets begin our first lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Long time no "see"! xDD  
> I'm alive, just not done writing. I wasn't able to write much until now and I still haven't finished this last part of my story.  
> I just wanted to post at least one of the chapters I had ready and take this opportunity to wish everyone a Happy new Year!  
> Let's hope that 2021 is better.  
> Stay safe and healthy and see all soon! ^^


	5. Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to read the end notes for a brief announcement.

For the course of 2 weeks, Bilbo splited his time between studying, fighting lessons with Dwalin and wedding plans, more often than not, the halfling would return to the room completly exhausted and would imeadiatly fall sleep as soon as he laid down on the bed.

During that time, guest from all over started to arrive. Groups, varying from 5 to 10 dwarves would come making a huge ruckus; laughing and congratulating them with heavy slaps on the back, setting huge tents to sleep in till the big day. 

In the middle of all that comotion, Bilbo was surprised to find Thranduil standing amongst the crowd, looking around confused and lost. 

-Your Majesty! -Bilbo called out, running towards him. 

-Ah, Mister Baggins. -Thranduil bowed slightly. -Apologies for the early arrival. Your family was... A little more anxious about the trip than I had anticipated. 

-Oh dear. I apologise for any trouble they might have caused you Your Highness. -Bilbo bows apologeticly. 

-No need for apologies. I have been enjoying a few of their tales about you and it was my pleasure to guide them here. -Thranduil smiled sheepishly, bowing. 

-Thank you again. You and your man can set up wherever you like. -Bilbo said gesturing to their suroundings. 

-I apreciate it. But pelase, feel free to leave me to my affairs. -Thranduil said with chiverly, briming with royalty. -I'm sure you have many other things to worry about at the moment. 

-Ah, yes. Sorry I can't talk much. Please enjoy your stay! -Bilbo waved, rushing off to deal with another wedding related affair. 

Rushing all over, both of them having finally dealt with most of the affairs they had, Bilbo and Thorin were finally able to rest for the rest of the week leading to the wedding. They enjoyed moments with one another in bed as they slept for 2 whole days, ate togheter, enjoied quiet evenings in the library and small getaways to the garden with tea and snacks. 

As the days passed however, Bilbo grew more and more anxious about the wedding. The fear that all of this was nothing more than his on delusions haunted his mind during the night and doubts of his own value to Thorin plagued him during the day. 

-What's wrong? You have been acting strange this past few days. -Thorin questioned as they sat on the floor of the library. 

-Nothing! Nothing is wrong. -Bilbo stuttered, surprised. -I'm just a little distracted is all. 

-... Don't lie to me Bilbo. -Thorin closes his book, narrowing his eyes at him. -What is on your mind? 

A little taken aback by how Thorin was able to see trough him so quickly, Bilbo calmly closes the book he had unsucessfully been trying to read, takes a deep breath and looks at Thorin. 

-I'm a coward. -he replied bluntly. -I can't stop this feeling of unease. Now that everything has been taken care of I feel like all of it will simply desapear as soon as I open my eyes. Like a dream. 

For a few moments they remain silent, Bilbo's words sinking in. 

Now that he had said what was on his mind, the little hobbit felt silly and embarrased. To have such fears now was foolish really and yet... The doubt remained. 

Sudenly, Thorin moved closer and wrapped him in gentle hug that surprised Bilbo for a moment, but he felt himself melt into his embrace. 

-This is real my Taerin. I will prove it to you every time you doubt it. -Thorin said, kissing the top of his head softly. -And even if it were a dream, than it would be mine. 

-Thorin? 

-Having you in my arms like this after what happened... I still doubt it myself sometimes. -he confessed staring at the fireplace. -But as soon as I feel your warmth, hear your heart beating and taste your skin with my lips... I know how real you are. 

Bilbo blushed furiosly, desperatly trying not to cry at his words. -Cast your fears aside halfling. Soon, you and I will be one and there is nothing in this world that will keep me from making that a reality. -Thorin grinned holding his face. 

-laugh- How can you be so confident about this when you share my fears? -Bilbo asked perplexed and happy at the same time. 

-Because I don't care if this is a dream, limbo or whatever else there might be. The only thing I care about is having you at my side till the end of it all. -Thorin replied with conviction. 

-I see. -Bilbo smilled softly. 

Bashfully, he gives a peck on Thorin's lips and imeadiatly buries his face into his chest, completly aware of how red his face might be turning out of embarrasement. 

Thorin smirked, held him tightly as he let out a loud sigh. 

-How can you react like this for something so chaste? Are you trying to test me? -he asks sarcastcly. -If you react like this with just a kiss... I recomend you prepare yourself hobbit. Once the ceremony is done, I'll throughtly make you mine. 

As he whispered those words against Bilbo's ear, his hand slid under the halfling's shirt and touched lightly at his skin which both startled and send shivers through the hobbit's body. 

-T-Thorin! What are you- Bilbo stuttered, surprised and embarrased at his own reaction. 

Thorin chuckles letting go of Bilbo, slowly standing up and offering a hand to him. Still a little throw back by what had just happened, Bilbo hesitates for a moment before taking Thorin's hand and standing up as well. 

-Come on. Let's eat and sleep early. -Thorin suggested with a michevous glint in his eyes. -God knows we'll need it for what is to come. 

Thorin walks out of the room first, leaving a perplexed and thoroughly embarrassed Bilbo to slowly walk out of the library, desperately trying to regain control of his own heart once again. 

The days that followed were filled with Thorin's teasing as he would whisper into Bilbo's ear, touch him lightly in every exposed skin the hobbit would show him, kiss him tenderly without even getting close to his mouth which infuriated Bilbo profusioly. He knew very well that Thorin was doing all of that on purpose, reling him up, making him feel bothered and so much more concious of Thorin's intentions for the night of their wedding that slowly approached. 

His heart hammered the night before, he was both anxious and excited, afraid and happy. That night, he and Thorin were told to sleep separatly and that was the first night that going to sleep that night had been a nightmare for Bilbo; he tossed and turned desperatly trying to calm down, but he was sure he would show signs of his lack of sleep the next morning. 

He didn't know when, but at some point he feel asleep and woke up with a startle as Balin greated him with a bright smile. 

-Congratulations lad. 

-Why are you congratulating me already? -Bilbo smiled shyly, sitting on the bed. 

-I thought it would be appropriate. -Balin smiled fondly. -After all that has happened, all the misunderstandings, the obstacles, the heartache, you both fought bravely for this day and deserve all the happiness that is to come. Therefore, deserve to be congratuled acordingly. 

-Balin, it's all thanks to you. -Bilbo replied, thankful. -If you weren't here for Thorin, for me... Than things would be really different now so, thank you. 

Balin chuckles tearfully as he pulls the hobbit for a heart felt hug. 

-clears throat.- Come now. Let's get you dressed. -Balin gave a gentle squeeze. 

Bilbo chuckled, nodding delighted and thankful. He started to undress, thankfull he didn't feel as tired as he had thought and started getting ready with Balin's help. 

Bilbo's clothes was something out of a dream. A white waistcoat with golden trims and embroidered with leaf patterns, white pants ankle high and a half flower crown made with forget-me-nots and hydrangeas with an opace and rather delicate looking veil place over his head, covering his face, falling over and pass his sholders down to the middle his back. 

-Perfect. -Balin said once they were done. 

Bilbo smiled bashfully staring unbeliable at his own reflection on the mirror. 

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. 

-Bilbo? Are you ready? -Thorin asks, pushing the door open. 

-NO! -Bilbo rushes to barricade the door. -Don't come in here! 

-What is it? Are you not ready yet? -he says from the other side, an audible smirk on his voice. 

-If- It's bad luck for us to see other before the ceremony! -Bilbo replied embarrassed. 

-laugh- You believe such superstitions? -Thorin said. 

-Can you please not come in here? -Bilbo resquested. 

\- ... Alright then. I'll see you soon. -Thorin replied. 

Bilbo sighed and stood there for a while, hearing Thorin's footsteps walking away from his room. 

-Are you alright lad? -Balin asked. 

-O-Of course! How could I not be? -Bilbo replied nervously. -I-It's my wending! I-I should be happy but! -he sits abrutly with a heavy sigh- I'm so nervou and scared! 

-Bilbo. That's completly normal. -Balin approached him, taking his hands. -No matter how much you love someone, it's normal to feel nervou on your wedding. I should know, I was much like you when I married. 

-Y-You were married Balin? -he said surprised. 

-Oh yes lad. A long time ago. -Balin replied reminincing. -I loved her with all my hear. I love her still. But that didn't stop me from sweating like a pig on or wedding. 

"I was flushing from head to toe and I probable smelled too! -Balin laughs, watching Bilbo crack a smile. -But despite all that, I faced my fears and had many long happy years with her. And I know it may seem scary now, but belive me lad. All of it is worth it." 

Bilbo nodded, smilling. 

-Thank you Balin. -he said softly. 

-Don't metion it. Know that I'll be here for you both, for as long as I shall live. -Balin smiled collusively. -That's a promisse. 

-laugh- I'll hold to it then. -Bilbo replied. 

-Ready? 

-deep breath- As ready as I could be. -he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter i say goodbye for now from this fic.  
> Me and my family are suffering a financial crisis and I don't know how long the money we have will last so I'm desperately going out everyday to look for a job.  
> If the issue persists till March... we'll be obligated to take drastic measures.  
> Please pray for me and I hope we can see each other again someday.
> 
> For future updates please check my Instagram: @lunart18


End file.
